Loyalty
by Shadokat771
Summary: An old friend helps McGarrett out of a bind...Pt.2 of a series.


_**Author's Note**_: This takes place after Riders on the Storm and the Season 1 Finale. O_o Mahalo to everyone who encouraged me to keep playing in this wonderful sand (And surf!)box. I own only one character here, and the rest belong to CBS and 101st Street Productions. Enjoy and be sure to leave a comment. And as usual, flames will be used to light the tiki torches for the luau…or toast marshmallows for the S'mores…

Kupa'a (Loyal, Loyalty)

It was a morning Detective Danny Williams would like to forget as soon as possible. The Five-O Team was in a shambles, its leader under arrest for a double homicide, and another member in jail for theft. Between the questioning from Internal Affairs and the Homicide Division, his head was spinning. He stepped out of the building into bright mid morning sunshine and blinked in the brightness of the day. It wasn't until he was almost to his car that he realized there was a Jeep parked next to it on the driver's side, the driver leaning against the right hand rear bumper as if waiting for someone. She was small and athletically built, with short curly sun bleached blond hair, her eyes hidden by sunglasses. She was dressed in jeans and a sleeveless top in a tropical print, her feet in flip flops. She stood up when she saw Danny approach, then waited for him to get nearer.

"Keka", Danny said as he got close enough to call to her without shouting, "what are you doing here?"

In answer, the Keka Knighthorse reached behind her to the passenger seat and pulled out a small white bakery bag. "Making a delivery", she replied, handing him the bag. The scent of fresh baked pastries wafted up towards his nose as he took the bag. "Syd figured you haven't had time for breakfast this morning".

"I don't think I've had time to breathe this morning", the blond detective said wryly. He looked at her in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"It's been on the news all morning", she said. "I finally had to turn everything off and just get _out _of the house". She raised her glasses and looked at him, and he could see her ocean colored eyes were red-rimmed and bright. "He didn't do it, Danny", she said quietly. "Steve would never do something like that!"

Danny put the bag on the hood of his car and touched her shoulder. "I know he didn't", he said quietly. "But right now, the HPD has got a pretty solid case".

She shook her head negatively. "He would never kill anyone in cold blood", she said firmly. She looked around at the people walking through the parking lot on their business."I need to talk to you", she continued, "Someplace more private than outside of Honolulu Police Headquarters".

The blond detective nodded in agreement. "I think I know a spot", he said. "Follow me". He grabbed the bag and got into his silver Camaro, then waited a few moments for Keka to get into her Jeep and start it up, then pulled out of the parking space.

A short time later, the two vehicles were parked in a lot next to a stretch of beach popular with tourists. Danny brought out the bag of pastries and the two found a bench that wasn't occupied. After they sat down on a bench, Keka said, "They said they found the murder weapon in his hand. Have they tested for GSR yet?"

"Have they tested for _what_?"Danny asked incredulously.

"GSR", the small blond repeated patiently. "Gun Shot Residue. If he fired the gun, it would be all over his hand and up his arm and across whatever he was wearing at the time".

I knowwhat GSR _is_", the detective countered defensively. "What I want to know is how _you _know what it is".

"Two uncles in the Los Angeles Police Department, one in Valley, one in South Central", she replied calmly. "My father was in the Air Force Military Police, and my older brother was a Navy SEAL. _That's _how I know".

Danny blinked, impressed. "I stand corrected", he said, smiling. "They're probably testing for it now".

"I heard a rumor he was tazed", she continued, lowering her voice.

The blond detective frowned. "Where did you hear that?"

"I talked to Chin Ho early this morning", she replied, her voice still quiet. "He said there were marks on Steve's neck when he put him into the squad car".

Danny snorted. "And you're just going to believe him?" He asked.

"Danny", Keka said, looking him in the eye, "did it ever occur to you _why_ Chin went back to HPD? You guys are his ohana, his _family_. "She paused. "He knows he would do the best good for Kono, Steve and you if he were in a position to help from the _inside_. You are probably under observation, Kaye probably is, too".

The detective thought a moment. "You're right", he said, "I hadn't thought of that". He smiled at her. "You ever thought of becoming a detective?"

Keka laughed. "Oh, no", she said. "Not me! I like puzzles, but not being shot at".

"That _is _a drawback", he admitted with a chuckle. His expression became thoughtful. "If he was tazed", he said, "That would explain how the gun got into his hand".

"Someone's trying very hard to frame him, Danny", Keka said, "and they're doing a fairly good job of it".

"And I have a very good idea who it is", Danny agreed, a grim note in his voice.

"That's a good start", she said. She fell silent for a long time, staring past the tourists on the beach and out to the surf. "Danny", she said finally, her voice quiet and full of emotion, "I want to see Steve. I _need _to see him".

The blond detective nodded. "I know you do", he replied. "I think I can call in a few favors and get you in for a short visit". He looked at her. "A short visit", he emphasized. "And even that, I can't promise".

"I know", Keka said, nodding and trying to smile, "but it's still something".

When they told McGarrett he had visitors, he couldn't imagine who would want to see him so soon. But he dutifully followed the guard to the visitor's room, and when he stepped inside, he could have sworn he smelled the scent of pikake, but dismissed it as a figment of his over-taxed mind. Especially since he saw Danny Williams standing on the other side of the Plexiglas with the phone already in his hand. He sat down at the table and picked up the phone, frowning. "Why are you standing?" He asked.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer", the blond detective said by way of reply. "And I didn't want to cross a woman who thought nothing of coming between two SEAL's doing a live action Mortal Kombat on each other".

Despite where he was, and everything that had happened to him, McGarrett smiled. "Keka", he said with a slight chuckle.

"Hi, Steve", the blond said, taking the phone from Danny and slipping into the seat.

"You shouldn't be here", McGarrett said, his smile fading.

"Wrong", the blond woman replied. "This is _exactly _where I should be". She paused. "I know the kind of man you are, Steve", she continued after a moment. "There's no way in hell you could have done any of what they're accusing you of, and anyone with half a brain would know that". She fixed him with her ocean colored eyes, and he could see the tears forming behind her smile. "I believe in you", she said quietly. "I know you can get past this, and I wanted you to know that I'll be here as long as you want me to". A sudden movement behind him caught her eye and she nodded with a small smile. "Looks like they're telling me it's time to go", she said. She put her free hand up to the Plexiglas and said, "Stay strong, _Ke Aloha_".

McGarrett blinked once in surprise, a slight smile forming on his lips as he raised his hand to touch the glass next to hers. "_Ho'i hou ke aloha_, Keka", he said.

"Yes", she replied, her eyes getting brighter, "Yes". She stood, letting her hand drift away from the glass slowly. "I'll be back", she said quietly, then hung up the phone. She paused, watching him being escorted out of the room, with one last glance to her. She smiled and saw his answering smile before he was lead away, then turned to follow Danny outside.

It was a quiet ride away from the prison, both the driver and his passenger lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, to break the silence, Danny asked, "Do you want me to take you anywhere in particular?"

Keka shook her head and smiled. "Thank you", she said, "but no. Home's fine. I just need to—"

She was interrupted by a ring tone on the dashboard. Danny pushed a button and said, "Detective Williams".

"Detective", a male voice replied, "this is Fong at the lab. We've got some news for you".

"What have you got?" Danny asked, glancing at Keka.

"We just finished the GSR testing", the technician continued, "and Commander McGarrett's clothing came back negative for gunshot residue. Between that and the marks on his neck", he paused, and then continued, "They can't hold him".

Danny slapped the steering wheel in exultation. "Thank you", he said. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" He ended the call and glanced over at Keka, who was bouncing in her seat in happiness. "The earliest they could release him is tomorrow morning", he said to her. "And he'd still be a person of interest, so they'll keep him under surveillance".

"But they _will r_elease him, right?" The small blond woman said, her face alight.

"Well, we won't know for sure until later this afternoon", Danny said. "I'll call you as soon as I find out. That's a promise".

The call came in late that afternoon.

The next morning, the first thing McGarrett saw when he walked out of the gates of the prison was the silver Camaro parked with two blonds leaning against the front bumper, one male one female. But he only had eyes for one. He closed the distance in several long strides and swept Keka off her feet in a fierce hug.

"Welcome back", she said when she regained her breath.

He set her down gently on her feet and turned to Danny to shake his hand, but wound up hugging him, too. When they parted, he said, "Where's the keys?"

"Oh, just like that?" Danny teased. "You get out of jail and you think you're going to drive my car? I'm not going to sit in the back seat of my car".

"Who says you have to sit in the back seat?" McGarrett countered, and the argument began.

"Guys", Keka said, then raised her voice. "Guys!" When she got their attention, she continued. "I can sit in the back seat". When they both looked at her, she said, "What? I'm short. I fold".

That settled, the three got into the car and drove off into the bright morning sunshine.

**Not the end**


End file.
